A Comforting Time
by jesterinblack
Summary: Rewrite of my story, "Comforting Times" Edward is acting pretty strange lately and no one can figure out why. When Mustang finds out what happened how will he react and what will Ed do when he comes face to face with the people that hurt him? In progress, yaoi eventually. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys:) This is a rewrite of 'Comforting Times' and I hope I haven't lost any followers! Please follow me and R&R! I hope you enjoy this new version although the first and second chapters are going to be the same :)**

Chapter one

* * *

Roy Mustang stared in wonder, wondering what Edward's problem is. He had been acting weird all day for some reason, even Alphonse admitted that Ed had come unexplainably late last night acting strange. All he had to do was pound Ed over and over and bother him until he told him about what happened, but somehow he felt that this was different. Somehow Roy felt that that wasn't the way this time, for some strange reason.

He called Ed in for his report, when he heard thumping outside his door. He got up to make sure everything was all right, and when he opened the door there laid a certain Fullmetal alchemist on the floor rubbing his head which was forming a bruise.

Roy sighed. "What the hell, Fullmetal? You know I didn't ask you to come here just so you could break down my door again."

Edward scowled at him. "I know, Mustang, but it's just so much fun making you pissed that I purposefully ran into the door trying to knock myself out." He said as he tried to stand up, but his legs gave out and he fell back on the floor, and shouted when his butt hit the floor.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "…Well that was a little dramatic, Ed you didn't have to scream," he said as he rolled his eyes and put his hand down for Ed to hold on to as he stood up.

Ed pushed it away. "Whatever I haven't been feeling too good lately…"

So that was it. Maybe he just was sick or something and that's why he had been acting all distant and foggy eyed today. That still didn't explain why he had ran into his door.

"You mind telling me how you fell on my door, Fullmetal?

Ed sighed. "Jesus Mustang I slipped on your oh-so-perfect glossy floors that you have mopped three freakin' times a day. I don't know how you people can run back and forth like you do without killing yourselves from the floor…"

"There's these new things that came out called 'SHOES THAT HAVE SOLES ON THE BOTTOM SO YOU DON'T SLIP' you should try them sometime."

Ed scowled. "Bastard…" He said as he got up. Roy noted that he scrunched his face in pain as he went into his office and sat on his couch. He figured he'd let it go so he didn't have to deal with another rant over something stupid again.

"Ok Ed im just gonna be honest with you here… I didn't call you in so you could give me your report. Obviously you knew that, or you just didn't care and that's why you didn't bother to bring anything with you." Ed rolled his eyes as Roy went on. "I called you in so we could talk. Al told me you came home last night acting different…very different, also a lot later. You mind telling me what happened and why you worried Al like that?"

Ed looked up suddenly. Roy could tell Ed was thinking something really important for him to not have made some shitty ass comment yet.

"Ed. Come on I don't have all day."

"Um…nothing.. nothing happened I just got.. busy.." Ed barely mumbled the last part out as he put his head to the floor.

"..Well Ed be more descriptive."

Ed's eyes flew open. "DESCRIPTIVE? NO I WON'T AND ALSO HERE'S ANOTHER THING, 'COLONEL, SIR'," Ed screamed, "MY LIFE IS MY FUCKING LIFE SO YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT GOES ON AND WHAT HAPPENS. ITS NOT LIKE I COULD CONTROL WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT YOU THINK I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN? NO I DIDN-" Ed stopped suddenly realizing he was about to tell Mustang everything.

Mustang realized something happened last night that Ed wasn't dealing with the right way. "Ed.. tell me what happened."

Ed looked down. "I-I-I just.." Ed stopped and looked up at Roy.

"Edward?" Roy started to panick. What the hell happened to him last night?

"It's nothing…" Ed said and he got up and went to the door.

"EDWARD ELRIC." Roy shouted. Edward stopped at the door. "NO ITS NOT NOTHING APPARENTLY. YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE NOW."

"You can't tell me what to do, Mustang." Ed then turned around and tried to smile a little. "And it's nothing anyway, I just….its nothing but I gotta go Al is waiting for me.." and then he rushed off practically running through the hall. Roy just stared down the hallway watching the boy leave. _Why won't he tell me what's going on…._ Roy thought. He went back to his desk and started filling out more of the paperwork Riza had given him when he just thought of something.

"HAVOC!" Roy shouted.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have the ability to see the film on the security cameras on buildings, correct?"

"Pretty sure, sir. If not that would be pretty lame…"

Roy shot a glare at him.

"Um… I mean.. YES, SIR. I'LL GET THE FILM RIGHT AWAY WHAT CAMERA WOULD YOU LIKE? Havoc shouted trying to cover his tracks. Roy put his hands through his hair. _There are many security cameras around Fullmetal's house,_ he thought… Which one should I choose to see what really happened…


	2. Finding Clues

Chapter 2

**Hello People! Here is the next chapter im going to be posting about 3 tonight :) Well, I guess 1 considering you guys have read the 1st and 2nd already but whatever haha. Although you might want to re-read this chapter because i added some things that you might want to read. If not it doesn't matter but i think it helps the story make sense more. I mean, after that happened he doesn't have any bruises or anything? Pssh, yeah right. Tell me what you think and please R&R if you feel like it :)  
**

**Also, I would like to thank some of the people who commented on my old story and gave me ideas.  
**

**Thank you 'fullmetalfan2' for helping me and thank you 'wolf girl' for giving me a few ideas that I might use later on.**

* * *

_ "Um… I mean.. YES, SIR. I'LL GET THE FILM RIGHT AWAY WHAT CAMERA WOULD YOU LIKE?" Havoc shouted trying to cover his tracks. Roy put his hands through his hair. __There are many security cameras around Fullmetal's house,__ he thought… Which one should I choose to see what really happened…_

* * *

Mustang sat thinking at his desk. _ I don't want to choose all of them, because there might be nothing on them anyway that's worth seeing…. But I can't take a chance on it if there's something important on it._

Roy sat up and slammed his hands on his desk. "Havoc, get me all the surrounding video cameras around Fullmetal's house. Be silent and don't let anyone see you. Especially Edward. Is that clear? Bring them back to me immediately."

"Yes, sir!" Havoc replied and grabbed his coat as he flew out the door.

_See Fullmetal… I'll find out whether you want me to or not. _

Later that day Havoc came storming in sweating like crazy with a weird look on his face.

"What the hell happened, Havoc? I thought you were supposed to get those to me immediately! It's been what, four- five hours?" Roy got up and said as he looked at the bag Havoc was carrying. "Is that the footage?"

"…Yes..but… um before you watch it I think I need to tell yo-" Before he could finish talking the Colonel snatched it out of his hands and looked up at the tape.

"Perfect. Thank you, Havoc, you may return to work now."

"Sir… I need to tell you something."

Roy looked at the man and gestured for him to continue.

"Well.. it's about the footage. I made sure I wasn't followed, but I kept feeling like I was so I put the footage in that paper bag," he said as he pointed to the bag and continued. "I thought it would be best to go to my house to remain inconspicuous as possible, and I figured, 'Hey, why not check out why Fullmetal has been acting weird while I'm here?' heh heh… I watched the tape, sir…"

"Is there a good reason why he's been acting so strange, Havoc?"

"I can't even believe what that poor boy has been through…" Havoc responded.

Roy stared in bewilderment. After a moment of silence, he called in the rest of his team.

"Everyone, come in here! I want you to watch something…."

Havoc looked up confused. "Don't show them that! Do you know what Edward would do if he knew you were just _thinking_ about looking at him through the tape, he'd murder you! He'd be so embarrassed if more people knew what happened!"

"I think we _all_ have a right to know what happened, Havoc. And don't worry, no one here is going to say anything about it to anyone." Roy said. "….Unless Edward comes in. We need to tell him that everything's ok and he'll get through this…. Whatever… _THIS_ is. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded as they came in and took seats all around the little mini TV screen in the office.

"Good. Finally I'm sick and tired of waiting around to convince everyone it's fine, let's just watch now."

He slid it in and a picture popped up on the screen of an alleyway. There were few people walking around in it and it clearly showed that nothing special was going on.

After sitting there watching for about an hour, Roy stood up and walked over to Havoc and whispered, "…What the hell, Havoc there isn't even anything on this…"

"It's a video camera Roy, it's been taping for like what, six hours on the street? Just because you turn it on doesn't mean we're going to see it right away…" Roy sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Well how much longer do we have to wait until we see him?" Roy asked.

"….Right about now…"

Roy looked up at the screen. About a minute later, a short, blonde boy came running through the alley like his life depended on it. His clothes were ripped, he looked like he was in pain and was bloody everywhere. He tripped and fell over a hose in the middle of the alleyway, and laid there in pain for at least a minute. Then he slowly started to get up, and you could hear the whimpers coming from his mouth as he stood up and slowly walked away in pain and defeat. Then he was out of view of the camera, and more people continued to walk on by as if nothing had happened.

Roy stood up. "Ok… um… I guess that this was after whatever happened to him. As we see now, something bad did happen to Fullmetal… this was shot at…" He stopped talking as he rewinded the video where Edward came into the screen. He stopped and froze it there. "This was taken at 1:36 in the morning… whatever happened to him happened before this so we need to check all the other cameras to see if we can view what happened. Now, I don't think we'll have enough time to watch it today, so I'll bring it home with me and watch as much as I can and then bring the rest to work with me tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted and walked up and left the room.

_Jeez Ed…. What the hell did you do now- _ His thoughts were interrupted when Edward came marching through the door.

"You know, Colonel, you should really try to teach your subordinates some manners sometime. I just pass them by on the street, and they stare at me like I was _DEAD _ or something. Then Havoc comes around behind me and starts _checking me out. _Could you tell him for me that I'm not interested or something… ive got the creeps now…"

Roy just rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's it, Ed. Why did you come in here, anyway? You already showed up earlier today."

Ed shoved a piece of paper in the Colonel's hands which Roy assumed it was his report. "What do you think bastard, I have a brother who's constantly on my ass everyday making sure I do everything perfectly. Damn it, Al…" Ed said.

Roy snickered and opened the letter as he leaned on his desk. "Hmm… all right, this will do."

Ed just stared at him for a few moments and then started to walk away when Mustang saw something.

"Ed?"

"…What?" Edward stopped at the door and turned around hiding behind his bangs a little.

"Get over here. I want to see your face."

His eys got wide when he heard that order and turned around so his back was facing the Colonel. "I don't have to do anything. Why do you wanna see my face anyway, it's perfectly fine." He grabbed the handle then yelped in pain realizing it was burning hot and scowled at the Colonel. "You could've told me you made it hot asshole!"

"Now where's the fun in that? Now come over here that's an order!" Mustang walked over to Ed and noticed there was a marking underneath his bangs. "Lift up your bangs, Ed." When he refused Mustang grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall lifting up his bangs himself to find huge bruises all over his forehead and cheeks.

"S-Stop it!" Ed yelled and then kicked the Colonel in his stomach knocking the air out of him. "Don't touch me! I can't take it anymore just stop!" He frantically searched the room to find a way to escape and then jumped out of the window onto a tree. He slid down and then ran away as fast as he could.

And with that Ed was gone leaving Roy in his desk once more that day bewildered at what was going with the boy.

* * *

That night Mustang went back to his apartment and started to watch all the other 5 video tapes there were with six hour long footage on them. "Jesus this is going to take me forever to get through…. This kid is going to be the end of me.." Roy thought out loud. Hours went by, and he finished watching the first tape. "Not a damn thing…" Roy said and looked at the clock. Two in the morning… _shit…_ he decided he would watch another one in office tomorrow with the rest of the team.

The next day Roy arrived at work with one of the tapes. "Come on, guys. I brought only one since I figured that's six hours right there and we wouldn't have time to watch another one." He slipped it in and it started to play. There was really nothing too interesting on the tape yet as three hours already passed by. The only thing Roy noted was that there were at least three men walking down another alley that led to Ed's house, just about an hour before the other tape recorded Ed running for his life bleeding. The rest of the tape finished, without any other clues as to what happened.

"Did anyone else notice those guys walking towards Ed's house?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, I thought they were rather strange looking but I doubt they had anything to do with it," Riza answered. Roy put his hands through his hair. "Ok, everyone. Tomorrow we'll watch another one. I don't know if I can handle watching another one of these tonight…" Roy said and he picked up his keys and coat and left.

* * *

The next day Roy marched into his office. "Everyone! Office. Now. We're going to start watching another one." Everyone groaned as they brought their chairs around the tv and sat.

One hour went by, two, three….four…. Roy was getting impatient. How was he supposed to find out what happened if all the stupid videos didn't show anything?!

Roy was starting to get pissed, when he noticed that the time was about 12:30, an hour before whatever happened to Ed, happened. Or so he thought.

Roy almost shouted in delight when the camera showed Edward finally. Now he could get to see what was going on with him…

Ed was walking through the street, and stopped. He turned around suddenly. _...What's going on Ed…. _Roy thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden off the rooftops three men surrounded Edward. Ed quickly transmuted his automail into a long deadly knife without hesitating. Roy's office was growing in anticipation, wondering how Ed would even consider taking on three huge men on his own. Roy started to break out in sweat. No wonder he got so scratched up these guys were beating the living shit out of him. But whenever Ed got knocked down, he stood back up to everyone's amazement. Over and over again, Ed was hit in the head, his groin, every place that would hurt unbearably. Finally, when one man knocked Ed down, another one came out of nowhere before Ed could try to stand, and kicked him in the head, like a football. Everyone in the room gasped. How could Ed even be walking around today after that happened?

Ed was unconscious, and the three men looked at him proud of their winning. The room watched in horror, as they took Ed and dragged him down into a corner of an alley, and positioned him there. They watched in horror as the men tried to think of ways to do next to Edward. "Oh my God.." Roy blurted out all of a sudden. He already knew what they were going to do to Edward…..

The office watched in horror as two of the men picked up the unconscious man and positioned him on the concrete floor of the building and held him down just in case he woke up. The other man pulled down his pants and Edward's as he started to rape Ed, without him even knowing. Everyone in the room didn't know what to do; if they should keep watching, or if they should turn it off. Everyone looked to the ground, afraid to watch what was happening. Then Havoc looked up and gasped. Ed was starting to wake up, probably from the pain.

The office looked at Ed's face and saw that he was crying and kicking and trying to do everything his weak body could manage. Finally, Ed gave up and passed out. The men just left him there on the ground, bleeding and hurting and unconscious. After fifteen minutes passed and the office crew just watched Ed lay on the ground unconscious. He woke up about a half hour later and started to sob, all by himself in the dark alleyway. They could hear his pleading for help, and after no one came, he tried to stand and walk by himself. They were amazed at how he got up and pulled his pants up and looked around in horror to make sure that no one was there still. He started to walk, then run, and you could see in the faint corner of the camera, Ed falling and getting back up after a minute or so. It was 1:36 in the morning.

The crew stared in disbelief and Havoc mumbled in horror, "…Edward?"

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT THANKS A BUNCH! XD**


	3. New Mission

**Hey guys this is the 3rd chapter! I wanted to upload a couple chapters to make up for the time it took me to do this. I kept getting sidetracked and forgetting to write! i'm going to try to make sure i upload at LEAST twice a month if not more than that. xD anyway if you happened to skip the first and second chapter that's fine, except you might wanna go read chapter 2 again cause i added some new things. If not that's fine, it doesn't really change too much. Thank you for encouraging me to do this.**

**Also, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist i'm just a fangirl who wishes for things that she can't have. (wishes for them to make a second movie and then edward and roy get reunited again and then do some baby makin time) Yeah that'll never happen.  
**

Chapter 3

* * *

Everyone was in shock after watching the tv, even Mustang had no idea what to do. They all stood there staring at the screen when Breda spoke up.

"Wow. Guys I think we need to tell Edward we know so we can help him." Everyone looked at Mustang to see what his orders were to do.

"I suppose you're right… let me talk to him first though. I'll let you know when you guys can talk to him about it. Though if I yell for you to come in, come in fast. There's no telling how he'll react if he knows that we were watching the tape… dismissed."

They all left including Mustang to go to their homes, although Mustang had different intentions. When everyone left he made a phone call to Alphonse.

"Hello?"

_Shit… _Mustang thought.

"Edward? Please don't hang up." Mustang hoped that Ed would be gone for a while so he could talk to Alphonse and let him know what happened. He was his brother after all; he deserved to know what happened.

"What the hell do you want? You better spill it in 20 seconds or I'm hanging up."

"Come on, Ed. Don't you think you're bein-"

"17… 16…"

"OK. God. I need to speak with you. Either you come here voluntarily, or I'll come to your house and you'll have an accidental house fire."

"YOU ASS YOU CAN'T THREATEN ME LIKE THAT! Why are you stalking me!?"

"I'm not stalking you! Get your ass over here now or im coming to your house!"

"You can't make me do anything! Go to hell!" And with that he hung up.

Mustang sighed. "Fine…" He spoke to himself. He got his jacket and then left after locking up his office. "Little brat thinks he can mess with me…" Mustang grumbled the whole mile walk to Edward's house when he noticed a large suit of armor walking down the street carrying groceries.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang!" Alphonse waved. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Alphonse. Well, I called earlier hoping to talk to you but Ed answered instead and we got into an argument so I came over here to talk to you both myself."

"Why did you need to speak with me?"

Roy sighed. He could already see worry etched into the boy's frame. _Sure knows how to make it hard to say something doesn't he…_ Mustang thought.

"Well… I know what happened to your brother…"

"You know what happened to Ed? That's great! He's been a jerk these few days… is he ok?"

Roy shifted nervously putting his weight on different feet. "Uhm… Well you see Alphonse…" Roy sighed. "All right… I'm just going to break it to you because there's no easy way to say this. Edward was raped, Alphonse. I saw it on the video cameras from a few nights ago."

Al gasped and dropped the groceries. "HE WHAT?" And with that he flew up the staircase to their doorway and knocked the door down. Mustang confusedly followed Alphonse watching as he picked Edward off the couch from where he was reading a book and shook him a few times. "BROTHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" You could hear the hurt in Alphonse's voice as he tried to speak to Edward.

Roy watched Edward as he was put down back down on the ground and looked down at the floor hiding behind his bangs.

"Edward? Alphonse? Is that you?" A voice came from down the hallway.

"Yeah, Winry… We're in here…" Edward said. He then looked up and saw Mustang standing in the doorway. They just stared at each other for a few silent moments and then Winry peeped her head into the front room.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked and then looked at Ed who was still staring at Mustang through his bangs.

"No, Winry. Actually there's something I need to tell you about Ed…" Al answered. Mustang figured he should leave, it was starting to get too awkward in here. Right before he turned to leave he saw Edward grab his coat and dash out the door brushing Roy as he left.

"Edward! Where are you going?! Get back here!" Everyone shouted out at Ed to get back in but it was too late. He vanished around the corner and was gone before anyone could get him.

"I'll go look for him. Alphonse, I think you should inform Ms. Rockbell what happened and what is going on before you do anything. When I find him I'll call you and bring him back here."Mustang left and began his search for the older Elric as nighttime dawned on.

It was hours and Roy was beginning to worry. He couldn't find Edward and it was starting to get late. He looked at his watch. _10:42… damn… Where the hell are you Edward…_ Mustang was now frantically looking around Central when there was still no trace to where he could be. He figured he better call Alphonse, just in case that he happened to come home and that was why he couldn't find him.

"Al? It's me Mustang any news from Edward yet?"

"No… I told Winry and we left to search for him hours ago. We came back a couple minutes ago to see if he came back but…. I'm starting to get really worried now, Mustang…"

"He'll be fine, Al. He might've just went to blow off some steam. We're just worried even more because of what happened. But he'll be fine. Don't worry."

After finishing up the phone call he continued to look until it was the early hours of the morning. It was now 3:00 in the morning and Mustang was still running about when he decided he couldn't do anymore if he was nowhere to be found.

_I'll go continue in the morning… there's no point in just wandering around frantically if he's just nowhere in sight… I'll have Hughes help me search for him in the morning…_ And with that he made his way towards his home to get a few hours of sleep before the early morning.

* * *

In the morning he called Alphonse for any updates. Still nothing.

_Damn._

He made his way towards HQ and immediately went straight to investigations.

"Hughes! I need your help. Edward went missing yesterday, and well, there's something you should know…" Mustang explained the story to Hughes from the beginning when they watched the show to when he found bruises on his cheeks to when he disappeared.

"Ok, Mustang… I am really shocked about what happened to Ed… Just hang on a second before anything. Do you have a description of the guys who did that to him?"

"No… other than there were three of them and they were pretty buff. I don't think that's much help though…"

"At least it's something…. Alright. Now I need you to calm down. Ed is fine. I was at the market yesterday and I saw him wandering around and he came back home with me. The poor guy passed out on my couch and I let him spend the night at my house. I mean, who would have the heart to put him back out there? He looked like he was in rough shape… anyway the only reason I didn't call was because I didn't know he just ran away somewhere and I didn't have Alphonse's number. Sorry, Roy-o didn't think that you were searching for him all night like that…" Maes grinned sheepishly. "I put him in your office though, he should still be there. I had Riza watch him."

A vein poked out on Mustang's head as he prepared to snap his fingers and everyone ran around frantically dodging his flames.

About an hour later after everything Mustang went up to his office and found Edward asleep on his couch. Roy sighed and put his things down on his desk and went to call Alphonse to tell him that he was safe. Winry and him were both overjoyed and then much to roy's dismay, got extremely angry and said they were coming down there immediately.

"Oh boy…" Mustang put the receiver down and walked over to Ed. He was fast asleep and his bangs were brushed off of his face, now clearly showing the bruises from the few nights ago. The Colonel frowned and shook Ed. He scrunched up his face and then swatted Roy's hands away.

"You better get up, Fullmetal. I told Al you were here and it seems as though Winry got a new wrench set and can't wait to try it out on you."

With that Edward's eyes popped out and he jumped up. "Damnit! That bitch is trying to kill me with those things!" He then started to walk out when Mustang grabbed his wrists.

"You're not going anywhere, Ed. I wanna talk to you."

Edward stiffed up and Roy realized that him touching him made him uncomfortable. "Sorry, Ed.." He let go of his wrists and then walked around towards the front of him.

"Why can't I go…" Edward looked down toward the ground.

"Because I want you to know that last night you gave us all a heart attack by just leaving like that! You know I was out looking for you until 3 in the morning? Not to mention Alphonse and Winry were looking too and were worried sick about you! Why did you leave like that and then just never tell us where you went?!"

No reply came.

"Edward! Answer me!"

"Just leave me alone! I don't need to do anything! God you're an asshole! I was with Hughes, I was fine I don't see why you're so pissed!"

"Because I didn't know that!"

"Well why do you care anyway?! You hate me!"

Roy froze. _I hate him? Is that what he thinks?_

"You think I hate you?"

He looked away. And before Roy could muster up anything the door flung open to Winry Rockbell, who looked more pissed than anyone had ever seen her before.

"EDWARD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Edward managed to slip by Mustang and Winry and run out the door where all of Mustang's team worked. Everyone was shocked by Edward hiding and then figured out why when she chased him through the door.

She caught up with him after having to chase him in circles, and then a huge SMACK was echoed through the huge building. At first everyone thought that she had hit him with her wrench, when they realized that she slapped him with all force in her hand. And not just any smack, it was the kind that would make your cheek sting for _weeks._

Everyone stared at them down the hall where they were frozen. Ed's head was tilted to the side, still in the same place from where it turned when he got smacked, and Winry's hands were in front of his face, threatening to do it again.

"Why did you leave like that! You had us worried sick! I thought- I thought-" Winry broke out in tears and then hugged Ed with a force that knocked the wind out of him and then pushed him against the wall. Her tears soaked his shirt and everyone watched her and him down as he tried to get her to stop crying as she sobbed all over him.

Then everyone was shocked when she leaned up and put her mouth against his.

Including Edward.

His eyes got huge and he just stood there while she kissed him, not moving at all. When she stopped she stared at him and then ran away with him not doing anything. He looked down at the hall to everyone and Mustang noticed the blush on his cheeks, and he looked around at everyone unsure of what to do.

Alphonse appeared where Winry had vanished and put him into a bone crushing hug.

"BROTHER DON'T DO THAT AGAIN I WAS SO SCARED!"

"AL! MY- MY RIBS!"

"Oh, right… sorry brother…"

Ed shook it off and then stopped when Al asked why Winry was crying and ran away.

Edward turned around when he heard snickers coming from where Mustang's team was and then scowled at them.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"What's not funny?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later…"

Havoc and Breda burst out laughing as soon as Edward shouted at them and made kissy faces. Riza shook her head and left the room to Mustang's office as they continued dying of laughter.

"Ha well that was interesting, huh, Hawkeye? I always knew they would get together it's so cute seeing him be all embarrassed like that." Mustang said. Before he knew it he was outside of his office joining the others in laughing until their stomach's hurt.

"It's actually not all that funny, sirs. That poor Winry girl is going to be heart broken."

"And why is that?" Answered Mustang as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well you didn't know? Edward told me when he got back from one of his missions that someone asked him on a date. He told me he turned it down and when I asked him why he said it was because he was gay."

The laughter stopped.

"Wait, he's gay?" Fuery asked.

"As a rainbow." Riza snickered.

Everyone looked at each other and then the Colonel.

"So he's like you, huh boss?" Havoc asked.

"I'm not gay, Havoc. I like women. Except that sometimes I go for men. I don't consider myself gay though."

"So you're bi?"

"I guess, although I always go for women, not men. The last time I went out with a man was years ago."

Havoc and Breda both looked at each other, and you could almot hear the light bulb ding going off in their devious minds.

"Hey maybe you'll go out with Edward!" They both looked at each other and continued their laughing fit, except this time Falman and Fuery joined in, and then soon Hughes when he arrived after clearing the smoke out of the building and washing his clothes.

Riza and Mustang just stood there with no emotion on their faces with anime sweatdrops on their heads.

They all stopped laughing abruptly, when a man with a blue uniform walked into Mustang's office accompanied by a secretery.

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir! What do I owe the pleasure?" Mustang saluted.

"Hello, Colonel. It seems I have a very important mission for you and your team. You all seem perfect for the job." Bradley smiled. "And of course, I will have Fullmetal be joining you also."

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Becoming Friends?

Chapter 4

**Hello everybody ^_^. I know I said I would update twice a month, and I only did it once last month… please don't murder me. It slipped my mind :P Anyway, I would like to thank 'FullmetalFan2' for giving me ideas and helping me out.**

**And also 'wolf girl': Did you think I'd make you wait that long? And don't worry, there'll be plenty of action in this storyxD"**

**Thank you all for your reviews, pleaseee review after you read this! I'm trying to beat the clock cause I'm sick and my dad gave me some medicine that's probably going to knock me out and make me sleep for the whole night.**

* * *

_"Hello, Colonel. It seems I have a very important mission for you and your team. You all seem perfect for the job." Bradley smiled. "And of course, I will have Fullmetal be joining you also."_

* * *

It was the day after the Fuhrer gave them orders when Mustang started packing for the new mission they were all assigned on. His team and Edward were supposed to go into a city where rapings have happened and try to find the rapists. Of course, He hadn't told Edward about the mission yet. He just wasn't sure how to. How do you tell someone who just got raped, that they have to hunt down and fight someone who _is _a rapist? That's gotta make someone nervous…

The Colonel went over and finished packing his suitcase. They were to leave first thing in the morning; which meant he had to face his doom today and inform Fullmetal about the mission. He hated see him so broken like that. He figured he would ask him to come to his office today where he had backup for whatever may happen.

He locked up his suitcase and walked out the front door prepared for the day.

* * *

He arrived at his office 20 minutes later and informed Riza to ask Edward to come in. She nodded as usual with her polite salute and got on it right away. An hour later Mustang was wondering when he was coming. He had to come, If he didn't how else would he tell him about the mission?

Just when he was about to get up and ask The Lieutenant where his whereabouts were, a knock sounded and a suit of armor came in followed by a quiet Edward.

"Ah, Edward, Alphonse how nice of you to join me." Mustang acknowledged their presence while looking at Edward.

He didn't even respond.

"Oh, umm.. sorry colonel Brother's having a bad day. Why did you want to see us?" Always the polite one, Alphonse is.

"Actually, Alphonse I'm sorry could you step out of the room for a minute? I need to speak with your brother privately. And could you close the door on your way out?"

Now that got a response out of him.

"No way! Al can stay if he wants to!" The Elder brother looked up and shot him a glare crossing his arms.

"I just want to talk to you, Ed. Please Alphonse it'll only take a minute."

"Umm… okay. You'll be fine, Brother. I'll be just outside helping Riza with something." Alphonse patted his brother on the back reassuring him and left closing the door behind him.

Edward looked around quickly looking at the room.

_Probably trying to figure out an escape plan…_

Mustang looked up from his thoughts when Edward came up to his desk. "So what the hell is so important that I had to cancel my appointment to come here?"

"Well, sorry Fullmetal. But I _think_ this is a little more important than a _little_ appointment."

Edward snorted. "That's what you think! Like you even know what that's about! AND DON'T SAY LITTLE."

"And what was so important, Ed?! Obviously I needed you here!" Mustang was getting mad now. He didn't want to fight with him but he just made it so hard not to. He really knew how to push his buttons.

"For your information, I had a doctor's appointment! Not that you would care that I MIGHT HAVE FUCKING AIDS!" Edward turned around and walked to the couch leaving Mustang at his desk stunned. He never even thought about that.

"A-aids?" The Colonel looked over at Ed who was sitting on the couch with his back turned to him leaning on the arm rest.

"Whatever, Mustang. Just tell me what you needed so I can get out of here."

"No."

He turned around and looked at Mustang. "What?"

"Do you have aids?" Roy did his best to not stutter. After no response from Edward he got worried. "Please, Ed answer me."

"I don't think so… they were going to tell me today but on the phone they didn't sound like anything was bad…. But I don't know…" Edward crossed his arms and looked at Mustang. "I think they would've told me right away if I did."

Roy gave Ed a small smile. "I guess so." After a minute of silence, Mustang sighed. "Ed, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Mustang walked over and sat on the other side of the couch and leaned back.

Ed looked shocked. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Ed just stared at him looking bewildered. He looked away and Mustang could've sworn he saw him crying.

"Ed? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Mustang sighed and stood up. "Sorry, Ed. But I gotta find out some way." He walked in front of him and pushed him down on the couch so he could see his face. When he tried to get back up, he pushed him back down.

"Ed just tell me! Please! I'm not going to hurt you!" Mustang was trying to get him to calm down. He was crying and frantically trying to sit up by hitting and kicking at the Colonel.

Finally he had enough and pinned Ed's arms down above his head and sat on his legs. He heard Ed whimper a little under his breath. He looked at Ed's face and noticed that the bruises weren't as clear anymore but were still noticeable on his face. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his nose was red from crying with his mouth in a straight line trying to not show fear.

"Please don't hurt me." Edward cowered down into the couch trying to sink into it. "I'll be good just please don't hurt me…"

Roy was stunned. He quickly let go of his arms and pulled Edward up into his arms to hug him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was going to hurt you. I just wanted to know what's wrong but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Edward froze but slowly relaxed and rested his head on his superior's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him in turn. "It's fine. I've just been an emotional mess lately."

Mustang smiled softly and pulled away. He got up walked to his desk and pulled out a folder. "Well there is a reason I called you here. Tomorrow we have to go on a mission. It's going to be my team, me, and you except for the Lieutenant. I don't think you're going to like it the mission though and I hate to be the one to tell you this." Mustang sighed. "There's a town in the south that's been having a lot of… rapings lately. Apparently there have been witnesses of many men in groups late at night together around the same time the rapings are happening. We're supposed to find them and once we learn where they're staying, ambush them and capture them to put into prison."

"Oh… why isn't the Lieutenant coming?" Ed asked still slightly wide eyed from the scare Mustang gave him and a little scared for the new mission he had to attend to.

"The Fuhrer thinks that it's not safe for a woman to attend a mission where other women are being abused and raped. I agree, although I don't agree with having you come along. I can't do anything about it though, the Fuhrer said that you were one of our best alchemists and we didn't know how dangerous it is. I agree about that, but it's not enough to convince me it's fully safe."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Mustang. Ok so where will we be meetin-" Edward was cut off short when his brother returned carrying a pile of papers.

"Hello brother, Colonel. The Lieutenant wanted me to give you these papers, Colonel." Alphonse walked over to the colonel and placed the papers onto his desk. Hawkeye came in with another pile.

"Hello, sir. Although I doubt you will finish these papers by the time you leave tomorrow, I just wanted you to do some so I didn't have to do it all for you while you're gone… with all due respect." Hawkeye sighed and put the papers next to the stack Alphonse put there.

"What, you have to do the lazy bastard's papers for him while he's gone?" Edward smirked.

"Something like that." Hawkeye smiled and ruffled Edward's hair as she walked by him. "Even though it's going to take me forever to finish them all."

"Wait, Lieutenant! I could help you!" Alphonse ran over to the Lieutenant. "Unless brother needs me to go on the mission with him." He looked over at Edward.

Edward though about it. It would be better than having him watch him have to beat someone else up again. After all, he would be fine. He would be with Mustang and his team and they would take care of him if something happened, if anything did at all. "Sure, Al. Knock yourself out." Edward smiled.

"Well, thank you Alphonse." Riza smiled and gestured for Alphonse to follow her. "It'll be nice to have company while everyone else is gone."

As Edward was leaving through the door, he stopped and turned towards Mustang. "Thanks, Colonel."

Roy smiled at Edward. "I didn't do anything, but you're welcome. I'll pick you up tomorrow and drive you to the train station where we'll meet the others."

Ed nodded. "That'll be fine." And walked through the door.

* * *

The next day Roy was getting ready for the mission. He already packed his clothes up the previous morning and now all he had to do was put the remaining things in his suitcase. He took a shower and after looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was in black wet locks that were dangling over his eyes and he had a slight stubble since he hadn't shaved yet. In other words, he looked damn sexy.

Then a thought came over him that made him confused of where the hell it even came from.

_I wonder what Fullmetal would think if he saw me like this._

He blinked. Where the hell did that come from? He shook his head roughly and continued getting ready. Once he was finished he took his things and did a quick check to make sure he got everything and left after locking his door.

* * *

A half hour later he arrived at Edward's dorm room. He knocked on the door and it opened slightly. He looked through the darkness and found the front to be empty. He opened it slightly and noticed the light was on in the back room with the door closed. It opened and Edward came out with brown pants on with his usual belt and no shirt. He quickly closed the door and knocked pretending to have just arrived.

In a few seconds Edward came and opened the door and gestured for him to come in. "Hey, bastard. Give me a minute."

The supposed bastard rolled his eyes and looked at Ed and raised an eyebrow. "New change of clothes?"

Now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "No, these are just more comfy than those tight black ones. Besides, I thought it'd be better that no one recognizes me. That's like asking you to go out there in your military uniform. I'm known for my black pants and shirt. So piss off."

Edward went back into his room and Roy followed. There was a small bed near the window and a desk with a lamp next to it. A chair was underneath the desk and another larger one was on the other side of the room accompanied by a dresser with another lamp next to it.

"Where's Alphonse?"

"He left earlier this morning saying he had to get there when Riza did. Guess he didn't want her to be there by herself…" Ed chuckled a little as he went into his dresser and looked for a shirt. "It's kinda cute how he cares for others like that."

Mustang watched as Ed pulled a light blue short-sleeved shirt out of his drawer and put it on. "Yeah, he's a good person. I would expect nothing less though from the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother." Ed looked up shocked and Mustang smiled at him.

"Yeah, and what's so great about me? Well, let's get going I'm ready now." Edward walked past Roy and grabbed a suitcase and proceeded into his front room. He turned out the lights and opened the door holding it open for the Colonel.

"Well, you're the hero of the people of course." Mustang smiled as he said it. He always liked that title. It seemed fitting to the little blonde. He closed the door behind him and went down the staircase with Edward following behind.

Ed snorted. "Huh. Yeah. Useless one at that."

Mustang shook his head and sighed. He sure had a thick head when he believed something. Then he got reminded of something. "Oh, uh did you ever go and ask the doctor if you were ok?"

The teen looked up and smiled sadly. "Yeah… I'm clean except it's kinda… uh… infected but I should be good. They cleaned the wound up and it doesn't really hurt anymore so it's… it's all good…"

Roy winced as he heard Ed describing the wound. He knew what happened, yes he knew, but he didn't know that it was a full on wound. He just thought it would do some emotional damage but he would get over it soon enough but now it just seemed so real talking about it like that.

"Sorry… sounds painful."

"I'll live."

The rest of the drive was silent other than a few silent comments about the weather or the traffic. They finally arrived at the train station when they spotted the rest of the team. Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Havoc were all sitting down on a bench talking and then spotted the two. They waved and called them over.

"Hey, chief. Ed." Havoc smiled.

"Hey.." Ed tried to smile back but didn't seem to be in the mood.

"How you holding up?" Fuery looked at Ed and looked genuinely concerned. Ed smiled back at him and nodded, trying to assure them he was fine. After a few small remarks the train whistled, the conductor telling them to get on now or never.

They all loaded and the train moved after they got situated. Edward fell asleep after an hour or so of traveling and the crew watched him sleep silently.

"Hard to believe all the stuff he's been through… he looks so peaceful sleeping there." Breda remarked. They all nodded and agreed.

After a few hours passed they one by one slowly started to fall asleep. When the crew awoke all but Mustang and Ed they couldn't control the snickers that passed through their lips.

It seems as though in their sleep they moved quite a bit. The Colonel was sitting up against the side of the train where the window was, his head resting on the glass with his legs stretched out across the seat. Edward lay on top of him with his head on his chest on his side with his feet dangling off the side of Mustang's hips. Mustang's hands were around Edward's shoulders holding him in place with Edward's hands in fists holding pieces of the Colonel's shirt.

"Damn good thing Hughes isn't here to take a picture or they would never live this down." Havoc chuckled and noticed outside the now dimly lit window that they arrived. "Well better wake em up before they fall off when the train stops."

Fuery got up and shook Edward's shoulders causing him to groan and swat his hands away. When he shook him away he squeezed his eyes shut and turned over so he was completely on top of Mustang with his head in the crook of his neck. They all 'aww'd and continued shaking Edward up until he finally stirred and jumped up realizing he was on top of his superior.

After some very colorful curses from the Fullmetal Mustang finally woke and sat up. "We here?"

"Yup." Havoc went into his pocket and fished out a fresh cigarette to put in his mouth.

The train stopped and the team grabbed their luggage and got off. They decided on spending the night at a hotel not too far a walk from the station.

As they were walking they couldn't shake the weird feeling they were receiving. Edward finally spoke up.

"Does anyone feel like we're being followed?"

He received nods and Mustang replied. "It's probably just the fact that it's late at night and we know what's been going on lately." Mustang looked down and he saw Edward looking distressed. The last time he was out this late at night was when the incident occurred in the alleyway. Mustang made sure that no one was looking when he bent down so he was eye level with the 14 year old. "Ed… don't be worried. Nothing will happen as long as I'm with you."

Mustang saw the golden eyes light up, and just when he was about to hug him, he noticed a strange set of men running down an alleyway into the woods on the other side of the town.

"Team!" Mustang whispered yet yelled at them all. "We need to follow them!"

With that they ran down the alleyway following the muddy footprints left by the several men.

* * *

**Heyyyy sorry about the cliffhanger. Gotta keep you guys reading though XD. I don't want you to get bored. AAANYWAY, I guess benedryl doesn't work on me… Please review! I know a lot of you thought that the way Havoc and the team treated Ed last chapter was really distrusting and rude, but mustang told them to act like everything was ok remember? They weren't supposed to know about him being raped and everything. Part of being in the military involves being a GREAT actor. Also, the next chapter is going to be filled with action and I hate myself for writing something like this… but anyway I am going to write it and post it as soon as I can! You guys have my word.**

**Please review! It really lets me know that you guys like my story. Last time I didn't get too many reviews, and I'm wondering if people are enjoying the story so far or not? Please review I appreciate consrucive criticism. :D Thanks WHENEVER I GET A REVIEW IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE SO IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS, I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE SOONER! **


	5. Shit

**I promised to get this story up by Saturday and Sunday for my friend but uh... *sweatdrops* i guess it didn't really happen.. heh heh.. anyway, here it is! Also I'm curious, what's a beta reader? Do you guys know? Because I always see on people's fanfics like they say they have a beta reader and idk what that is soo… yeah. I hope you guys don't hate me for writing this… **

**Edward: get ready, bitch. There's a storm coming.**

**Me: *looks up at sky* I don't see anything**

**Edward: you just fucking wait**

**Me: Okaaaaay… I don't own fullmetal alchemist I just have crazed fantasies and write weird things that make most people think I'm even weirder than they already think.**

**And ooooohhhhh yeah everyone who commented about mustang getting pissed if it's the same guys who raped Ed you just wait until you read this. His anger's gonna go like TENFOLD.**

**AND I'M DEDICATING THIS TO FULLMETALFAN2 BECAUSE YOU SAID IM SUCH A GREAT WRITER AND I'M SO NOT AND YOU'RE TOO NICE TO MEEEE *ahem* so yeah thanks xD.**

_Mustang saw the golden eyes light up, and just when he was about to hug him, he noticed a strange set of men running down an alleyway into the woods on the other side of the town._

_"Team!" Mustang whispered yet yelled at them all. "We need to follow them!"_

_With that they ran down the alleyway following the muddy footprints left by the several men._

* * *

The streets echoed off the sound of footprints hitting the concrete as Mustang's team and he ran after the mysterious looking men. Roy looked down to see Edward with a fierce look in his eyes. He didn't want to take any shit today and Mustang sure as hell could tell.

The men that went in the woods were ahead of them and you could faintly see them through the trees. The sun was starting to rise. They had been on the train all night and had thought they could get a few hours more sleep in a hotel but apparently fate had other plans for them.

Mustang noticed there was only 3 of them… exactly how many who raped Ed. That wasn't possible, though. It was just a coincidence because of the circumstances. The people who raped Ed raped him because they didn't know what else to do with him after beating him senseless… right?

The colonel shook his head so he could focus on the task at hand. The men had split up in the different directions. Apparently they knew they were chasing them. _Shit._

"Halt." Mustang told his team to stop so he could collect his thoughts as well as his breathing.

"What should we do? They went in different directions." Havoc remarked as he put his hands on his knees getting his breath back after running for so long.

"No shit." Edward panted. Roy rolled his eyes. Always Ed no matter what circumstances he was in. "I think we shouldn't split up. That's probably what they want. After all why would they separate they obviously want us to be apart and are planning something. We should go ahead and see if we can see anything and keep our guard up."

Everyone stared at Ed while he was talking. He sure knew a lot for being just 14. "You thought of all that just now?" Roy remarked.

Ed rolled his eyes and smirked at them all. "You give me no credit I'm constantly chasing people around, aren't I?"

"I suppose. Although I'm giving the orders here, Fullmetal…. But yeah that sounds good so let's go straight and see if we can get one."

The Fullmetal Alchemist flashed them an original Edward grin and walked straight ahead in front of the group. Little by little as they walked Edward would speed up a little and started getting farther and farther ahead of them.

"Edward!" Roy whispered loudly. "Get back here you're too far ahead!"

Suddenly Ed stopped and turned around. "Fine, you bastar-" His sentence was cut short as his eyes widened and he started racing towards Mustang like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell are you doi-" Mustang didn't get to finish his sentence accounting for a certain blonde alchemist to have knocked him face first in to the ground causing him to get the wind knocked out of him. He felt pressure on either side of his back which must mean that Edward's thighs were spread across his back with him sitting up. Then he looked up and realized there was a knife in front of his face on the dirt which must've been dropped… which caused him to look up and see a man who would've been carrying the knife frozen still with his face in an awkward expression.

He felt Edward get off of him and when Edward moved the man moved as well. Roy rolled over and gasped at the sight before him.

Edward was panting like he just ran a marathon (which he practically did in a matter of seconds) with his knife in a blade which was pierced through the man's heart and coming out the other end of his body. He lifted his foot and kicked the man in the stomach and pushed him off of his arm/sword and let the body drop to the ground. He clapped his hands and put it back to its original shape.

"What- how- How the hell did you get here that fast?!" The team walked up to Ed to examine him to make sure he didn't have any injuries. Ed winced when Havoc touched his flesh leg.

"I saw the guy running at Mustang with a knife so I ran over and got him just in time before he stabbed the Colonel… I think though when I pushed him down the guy's knife went in my leg but I'll be fine I've gone through worse."

All this time Mustang was still sitting on the forest floor staring at the dead body pushed aside forgotten. _Edward… Edward just saved my life. _He looked up at Edward and noticed him staring back with a concerned look in his eye. "You-you just killed someone to save me? I thought you vowed never to kill anyone?" Roy was confused, panting, nervous, and downright honored that Edward would risk his life to save his.

"I suppose I did. But that guy has probably raped and caused pain to so many people. He deserved it." Everyone was shocked at Edward being so accepting of killing someone, especially when they saw the content look on his face.

"How do you… look so happy after killing someone?" Havoc questioned.

"He mouthed something to me when he was running. I knew the bastard."

"You mean you're happy you killed your friend?"

"No. He was my enemy. He mouthed 'nice to see you again.' He got what was coming to him."

Everyone gasped. So… was he the one who raped Ed? And now he went after Mustang? "Was he the one… who…?"

"No but he was one of the ones holding me down." Ed looked at Mustang's crew. "And don't even bother hiding that you don't know what we're talking about you guys. I know you saw the video recording."

"…how?"

Edward snickered. "You think I don't notice Havoc walking around my house getting tapes out of security cameras? I mean, you're good Havoc, but you're not that good. You're forgetting that I'm always looking for unusual things and seeing you with a ladder doesn't exactly make me think nothing of it. Especially since Mustang was being an ass to me the entire day and then suddenly knew everything that happened. Which, by the way, I need to kick your ass for after we're done with this."

Mustang sighed. "Damn. Thank you, Edward. I owe you one. A big one."

"No problem." Edward smiled at Roy and then blushed as he walked away. Roy smirked.

"I guess it's good that your body is so small so that way you can move fas-"

"SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT ASS!" Everyone chuckled and continued walking.

* * *

Breda paused when he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. Nothing was there except for a bush that was moving, but that was probably from the wind. He continued walking but his conscience told him to be alert for something to happen. Then he saw something again, but he knew it wasn't his imagination this time. There was something or someone there. No wait, scratch that, there was more than one person there. He was sure. There was no way that one person would be able to go to the other side of the path they were that fast catch up to them.

"Guys!"

Everyone turned around but were shocked to hear a scream and a figure brush past Havoc and jump on Fullmetal; or tried to rather, because as soon as Edward was on his back he scrunched his knees up to his chest and kicked the man off of him causing the criminal to do a somersault backwards. Soon enough the 14 year old was back on his feet in a fighting stance.

As soon as the Flame Alchemist went to seize the varlet he was stopped to notice several more men approaching them coming out from the woods with what looked like weapons.

Soon enough it had turned out to be a full-fledged fight. Kicking, punching, biting, hitting, slapping, smacking anything you can think of occurred in a matter of minutes. Mustang was worried though. There were too many. Out of his 6 soldiers there were at least 15 of the criminals. And Roy could tell that his men were getting tired and sloppier with their moves.

Fuery was the first to go down. He was fighting 2 men when another came around from behind him and knocked him over and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. At least breaking a few ribs. Anyone who looked at him could tell he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Next was Breda. After fighting off a few men he was getting too tired and sloppy and left an opening in his side. Now everyone didn't have any bullets left in their guns. The men were moving too fast to shoot at them and practically wasted all of their bullets. One man punched his side and knocked him over. They dragged Breda over next to Fuery, both practically unconscious from the beating.

Falman came up to them to try to help them get back up and escape when he got knocked out from a blow to the head from behind him. He fell forward on top of Breda unconscious.

All that was left was now Roy, Edward, and Havoc. Havoc was pretty good at hand to hand combat but still a little sloppy. Especially with all of the injuries he was acquiring. At least a few broken ribs, twisting ankle from running and a black eye which he could barely see out of. Havoc was going to be next. As if on cue, he got another punch into his stomach and got knocked down. There were at least 5 men left and now Edward and Roy were left.

Roy was getting tired of it, and fast. He needed to get them back to a hospital where someone could treat their wounds. Whenever he tried to throw fire at them they would jump out and miss the fireball, and he couldn't create one too big, because he could risk burning his team or Edward, who was currently fighting off 3 men and doing a fairly good job at it beside his injuries.

Roy hit and punched, trying to evade punches but also trying to snap, which was hard when you had to control air currents but also evade punches from people and also punch back. Mustang wasn't exactly a very good multi-tasker.

He thought he had an opening, when suddenly he was covered in mud. Wet, slimy, mud… mud… _Wet._

_Shiiiiiiitttttt._

Now was panic mode. He was wet and slimy with mud and now he couldn't snap. The only thing he could do was keep fighting and helping Edward. He couldn't leave him now, who knows what those men would do to him if he gave up now?

The Colonel decided he better move if he was gonna help Edward. Sitting around and thinking about it wasn't gonna do anything. His team members were all practically unconscious and probably wouldn't be able to move even if they wanted to. Roy then looked over towards Edward who was currently fighting off many men.

Edward took a running start towards two of them and jumped up kicking them in the stomach one foot in each. He proceeded to then jump on top of another's shoulders and kick his head and jump off quickly landing on his feet before he tumbled to the ground with all three of them.

Roy looked over and decided to fight off the last 2 with him. He charged towards the man and punched him in the face, thinking he had knocked him out good. What he didn't expect was for the man to kick him in the shin, causing him to hiss and then kick his groin, where he then could barely breath.

"Mustang!" Edward called out to Mustang watching him fall on his knees.

_I have to get up… why won't my legs work? I need to help Edward…_ Mustang furiously tried to make his legs work, but found them shaky and would give out whenever he tried to stand. The beatings must have been too much. He fell forwards onto his hands and knees.

He looked up to see Edward running towards him prepared to protect him.

"Don't Ed! Get the rest of them!" Mustang tried to stop Ed from coming to him. Last he needed was for Fullmetal to be down and then the men do who knows what the hell to them. They were practically in their mercy.

However, it was too late. He found Edward still running towards him to get tripped over by the other man's foot and fall head first into the ground. "o-ow.."

"If you think that hurts, you just wait until what's coming for you now you little shit. Causing trouble for us like that is gonna get you in a lot of trouble… and _pain_." The man practically sounded joyous saying things like that to Edward.

The man grabbed Ed's ankles and pulled him forward. Ed's body was limp, the wounds were too much to get back up on his feet. He started to struggle when he felt the man grabbing his ankles and pulling him towards him.

Edward shot Mustang a fearful glance and started doing whatever he could to get away. He knew who he was dealing with. This was one of the guys who hurt him before. He knew it.

"Stop it, or I'll do something worse!" The man screamed in Ed's face shaking him by his shoulders. Edward whimpered and flinched wondering what possibly could be worse than this.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him or I'll burn you alive!" Mustang was seeing red. Literally. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from being furious, which he was, or scared of what might happen… again.

"You and what army? Besides, you're alchemists right? You beat up my men, so i get to beat you guys. Equivalent exhange, right?" The man sneered over at Roy and the other man who Roy was fighting stood up behind him and walked towards Edward. "Tie the bitch up." He threw some rope at the man and he walked over to Edward, starting to tie his hands behind his back.

"I'll kill you!"

"I'll kill _him!" _ To emphasise his point he put a knife up to Ed's throat pulling his hair to make his neck visible. "Ooor… I can mix it up a little I suppose." He handed the man with the ropes a knife and told him to tie his hands above his head. He did as he was told roping Edward.

* * *

**Thats it for now but im gonna start working on the next chapter and post it as soon as i can. so it should be up in a few days or a week. ALSOOOO Do any boys read this? cause i want some fanboys! where are my damn fanboys? my friend is a boy and is a total fma fanatic and is there only girls reading this? FANBOYSSS! WHERE ARE OUT THOU FAIR FANBOYS? IF THATS EVEN HOW YOU SAY IT? ... WHERE ARE THOU- OUT FAIR- FUCK IT.**


	6. Hospital

**Chapter 6**

**Hello peoples **** I come with another story xD. Thank you everyone who says im a great writer, it makes me feel so speciaallll! I literally aww'd when I saw the people who said that. You're too nice. Anyway here you are,… but um this is a mature chapter so uh… yeah… also:**

**Guest: oh well, I still like to have fans no matter what the gendre. Thank you for reading ^_^**

**Lonewolf: I feel bad now that I wrote this…**

**Guest: here's more for you!**

**Lawlietlivesforever: well fuck you too xD… btw soo does that mean you're a boy?**

**Rumplebuglet: thank you for waiting and im glad you like it:D it means a lot to me to know that people like itxD**

* * *

_"I'll kill you!"_

_"I'll kill him!" To emphasise his point he put a knife up to Ed's throat pulling his hair to make his neck visible. "Ooor… I can mix it up a little I suppose." He handed the man with the ropes a knife and told him to tie his hands above his head. He did as he was told roping Edward._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ed shouted as the man tied his hands above his head and started to remove his clothing.

The man slapped Ed. "You'll see, won't you? You see I was just going to do the usual, but I decided since your friends were kind enough to tell me to stop I decided that I would do something different for you. Just because you're so special." He held a knife up to Ed's face so he could look at it. "This'll be interesting."

Roy realized what they were going to do. They were going to.. put a knife.. up… _no. _

He looked over at the pile of his subordinates. Most of them were fairly conscious enough to understand what was going on. They looked at him with fear in their eyes.

Just then Ed started screaming. At the top of his lungs. He panted for a few seconds and then started again. The man had started to put the knife in slowly little by little.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! STOP IT!" Everyone started shouting at the man to stop. He paused for a second and turned around smiling sinisterly at everyone else.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I get no pleasure doing this anyway. I only do things to benefit myself. So I guess ill stick to my usual plans."

The man was about to turn around to finish what he started with Edward, when balls of sand went into his eyes in a dust cloud preventing him from seeing. Roy saw Ed scramble to his feet while the two men were in a coughing fit and run over to him. He clapped his hands the best he could in his restraints and raced over slapping his hands over Roy's injured areas.

A flash of light occurred and the colonel was surprised to find that his legs no longer hurt as badly.

"Ed! Are you o-"

"Shut up! I don't have much time! Pretend you're still hurt and when they're busy with me get them out of here!" He gestured towards the teammates. "Just shut up and listen to me for once and do it! I just want you to know i-"

His sentence was cut off as his ankles were pulled and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "If you think you're getting away that easy you've got another thing coming!"

Ed threw a punch at the man's face but he missed and fell forward onto the man's chest. Ed panicked realizing he was practically in the man's lap and squirmed to get off but the man held him there and quickly unbelted his pants and plopped Ed down on his dick.

Ed screamed out in pain louder than ever as the man thrusted into him. The other man held Ed's shoulders down as they laid him on the dirt as the man continued.

"St-stop it! Stop it! Please! Pl-please!" Ed sobbed. Mustang stared in horror as the men continued no matter what pleas he gave. He then remembered what had done and healed Roy with some sort of alchemy. Probably alchahestry. Remembering he quickly scrambled up to his feet while the men were distracted and helped lead his men one by one into the woods behind a tree. He carried them and sat them there by a tree one by one until they all were hiding behind a tree.

Edward was still crying out and when Roy was about to go get him he heard sirens; ambulance sirens that were coming closer to where they were.

"Stay put! Ill be right back."

By now the mud on Mustang had dried enough on him where he could use fire on them again.

He rushed up towards them and the man saw him and quickly ducked before Mustang could throw a flame ball at him.

"You son of a bitch when I'm done with you you'll look like someone roasted a piece of shit!" He snapped his fingers and one of the men fell down to the ground screaming from being burned alive. However, as satisfactory as it was to see him die like that, the real one he wanted was still pounding into Edward.

By now he was practically unconscious from all the beatings he took and just laid limp while his body moved up and down on the ground. He looked up at Mustang from half open eyes that pleaded for him to help him.

But before he could react the man was up in a jiffy and pulled his pants up before he raced into the forest without a trace. Mustang started to chase him but a burning pain in his lower abdomen made him stop.

"Dammit!"

Just then an ambulance showed up followed by many police and military officials. Before anyone could notice that Edward was even laying there Mustang was by his side trying to get him to come back to consciousness.

"Ed! Ed please wake up!" He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't lose him now, he still had so many things he needed to do, needed to _say._

"Mustang… stop yelling, dammit… that's the last thing I need right now…" He replied weakly swatting away his hands.

"I need some help over here! Fullmetal's down!" An officer behind Roy called over to his team members signaling for them to come.

"D-don't let them take me…"

Mustang was shocked at Edward's words. Never before did he so openly express his fears to anyone, Mustang alone.

"You need to go to the hospital, Ed. You're pretty banged up. I'll be with you, though. Don't worry." He patted Ed on the shoulder and got a suspicious glance from Ed.

"Don't go soft on me now, old man." Edward gave a weak smile through his half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry, short stuff."

"You ass."

The ambulance crew got Edward and Roy into the ambulance and put his fellow teammates into others. They drove off to the hospital while Ed slept on a gurney. (...is that how you spell it? you know the things people get put on and ushered into the hospital?)

* * *

Roy turned towards one of the medics sitting next to him.

"So… how'd you all know to come find us?"

The paramedic smiled softly and looked at him. "We were requested under the orders of a… First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I believe. She said when she called the hotel to pay for your lodgings the ma'am said she never saw any military officials. When she called back later there was still no sign of you. So she knew something was wrong and she sent backup for if you needed help. We were searching for 3 hours for you guys… it's too bad we didn't find you sooner…"

Mustang sighed. _Of course… Hawkeye. Damn that women for being so damned smart. No wonder I can never get anything by her…_

"Wait, how did she know that that was the hotel we were staying at? We could've been at another one."

The medic sweat-dropped and said, "That's the only hotel in town, sir."

"I suppose that would send a hunch then wouldn't it…"

When they arrived at the hospital the paramedics rushed Edward in and were immediately surrounded by doctors. Mustang was escourted into his own room where a nurse gave him a shot.

"This is just so you can sleep while we make sure everything's fine. Sometimes people get uncomfortable while we do x-rays so it's best we just let you sleep while we do it." The nurse smiled at him.

"Oh… well I don't mine but it's fine… you gave it to me anyway after all…" He laid back and sighed, closing his eyes and went into blackness.

* * *

When he awoke the next time it appeared to be dark out. _Must've been out all day…_

He looked at the clock next to him and It read 1:36 am.

_Fucking great… I'm going back to sleep…_ He turned over and escaped back into sleep.

* * *

Mustang heard a door close. He opened his eyes to see Hughes looking down at him. He rubbed his face and sat up into the room now light with daylight.

"Hey." Hughes smiled. "How're ya feeling?"

"Like I just got a few broken ribs…"

"Good because you did."

"How is that supposed to be good again?"

Hughes chuckled. "Smartass. Anyway I was just checking up on you. I got back from Ed's room." Hughes face turned serious. "You should see him. He keeps asking if you're okay. Even though he's the one who's in worse shape than any of you guys. Oh and everyone else is in the next couple of rooms down the hall, just so you know."

_If I'm okay? Why would he even bother to know if I'm okay or not?_ "Well when can I see him? Is it okay if I go now?"

Hughes nodded. "I don't see why not. He's a little shaken up but I can understand that considering the circumstances."

Mustang nodded and started to get up. Hughes went over to the door and opened it stopping before he went out the door. He looked over his shoulder at Roy and scowled.

"Let's get the son of a bitch who did this, and skin him alive."

Mustang nodded and followed Hughes down the hall to Ed's room.

He opened the door and saw Hawkeye sitting on the edge of Ed's bed smiling compassionately at Ed while he talked to her. He looked up and stopped mid-sentence seeing the Colonel.

"Colonel! What the hell?! I wake up in this hell-hole and no one tells me shit about what's going on or about anyone and then you just waltz in here like it's the most normal thing in the world?! Damn you're a bastard!"

Mustang sighed and looked at Hughes and muttered under his breath, "shooken up huh…" then proceeded to walk to Ed's room. "Hawkeye, Hughes, could I have a moment with Edward?"

"Of course, sir. I'll be in the hallway if you need me." Hawkeye saluted then turned to Ed. "I'll be back in a little while just call me if you need anything."

Ed nodded and watched her and Hughes retreat into the hallway, probably going to visit one of their fellow injured co-workers.

He turned and looked at Mustang who was watching him.

"What?"

"I want to know something, Ed…" Mustang veered off then shot him a scowl. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAVE YOURSELF IF YOU COULD TRANSMUTE?!"

Ed scowled back just as fiercly. "Stop yelling at me! I needed to create a distraction so you could get them out! Who knows what they could've done to you all if I didn't do that! One of you could be dead! Or _you_ could be!"

"But what if that didn't happen? You didn't know that, Ed! You had me worried sick and I couldn't do a thing about it! We just had to sit there and _watch!"_

"WELL SORRY IF I DISGUST YOU SO MUCH!" Ed shrieked back at him and then looked out the window.

Mustang felt a twinge of guilt now. He shouldn't have yelled at Ed like that. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Ed's wrists and pulled him forward to hug him.

Ed stiffened and started to resist but Mustang held on determined. Soon enough Ed relaxed and rested his head on Roy's shoulder and sighed contently.

"Ed?"

He hummed in response.

"…well… remember when you healed my legs so I could stand up and carry them? Before the guy grabbed you and dragged you back... what were you gonna say?"

Ed visibly stiffened. "I was just telling you to move your big ass and get them out of there… w-why?"

Mustang chuckled at Ed's voice. He sounded so tired but content sitting there in Roy's lap with him resting on his chest. "Just sounded like something else. Nevermind."

* * *

Hughes and Riza were standing outside of the door waiting until Mustang came out.

"I'll kill him… they'll pay for hurting Edward…" Hughes muttered.

"I know, sir. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Well that's it for now! Also i know in the beginning i responded to some people, but from now on i'm just going to PM you guys and respond. but if it's just a little here and there it's fine but ill usually respond to you privately. :D  
**

**Please review! :D it makes me feel nice and i usually update sooner owo**

dfgh


	7. Him

**Im sorry this took so lonnngggg. Im not gonna lie to you guys though, the truth is, I didn't feel like writing **_**shit**_**. So I hope that this will hold you guys over for a bit. I think this story's closing to an end. I think maybe this chapter, and one after this and it should be finished. Maybe 2 more chapters and it should be finished.**

**I would make it longer, but I don't want to get away with the plot, this is a royed story, and I'd like to include a lemon, but it really is just about Ed getting raped and the Colonel helping him overcome it. I can't say I in fact will include a lemon, we'll just have to see if the story points toward that more.**

**So here you are, the next chapter.**

It's been a week since Ed and everyone had gone into the hospital. Some came out with broken bones and recovering black eyes, but it was nothing to be too alarmed at; considering what had happened to Ed.

Roy Mustang had visited Ed every day, even when he had no reason to go back there. Sometimes if you look in the window, you would see they had both fallen asleep, with Ed on the bed facing the colonel while Roy slept in the chair beside the bed.

Another reason that Roy came to visit, was to keep Ed from being nervous over little things. Anyone who came on the mission with them, such as Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery, Ed trusted deeply. He knew they wouldn't hurt him, he'd seen them try to save them from the men. Especially Mustang.

Whenever a doctor came in though, especially a male, you could see in the poor boy's eyes that he was afraid. Afraid that they would lash out and try to hurt him like those men had done. He even flinched once when the doctor tried to look into his eyes.

So Roy had made it a habit to be with Ed as much as he could while Ed was in the hospital. Of course Alphonse was there too, but Roy could tell Ed liked to have someone there to hold onto while he got shots, or had tests for medical purposes.

Winry had returned back to Risembool after her 'rejection' you could call it from Edward. After Alphonse had found out what had happened, he planned to go to Risembool to visit Winry and make amends with her so things wouldn't be awkward between the three of them.

However, Alphonse was a little nervous about leaving Edward alone. After all, he was in the hospital and couldn't leave for a couple days. But they didn't want Winry to be mad at them for too much longer; so Ed kept trying to convince Alphonse he would be fine by himself.

"But brother!"

"Come on Alphonse I'll be flippin' fine! Just go see that nutjob and tell her to stop overreacting!"

This pretty much went on for a few days before Alphonse reluctantly agreed to go. He was going to stay for a week or so to make sure there were no problems and then head back to Central where he and Ed would rest in their dorm room till Ed felt he could go onto another mission.

Roy stopped in one morning with coffee and ran into Alphonse who was leaving.

"Oh, Hello Colonel. I was just leaving Edward's sleeping."

Roy nodded and smiled. "Hello Alphonse. Yes, I was just stopping by to check on him. Have a good trip."

"Mmm. I will thank you."

They said their farewells and then Roy continued down to Edward's room. As Alphonse had said Edward was sleeping on the bed his back towards the door.

"Ed. Fullmetal, wake up."

Ed turned a little and mumbled something.

"Ed… come on, I brought coffee."

Well that got him up. He now was sitting up wide awake in record time. "cofffffeeeeeeeee."

The colonel chuckled and handed it to him. "Well the nurses said you could leave later today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow though, since there's just one more thing you need to get done today."

Ed looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Like…?"

Roy mentally winced. He didn't want to be the one to tell him this…

"Well… um… you see… since- well, they just want to be sure everything's ok so-"

"Mustang..."

"Right sorry… umm… you have to get one more shot… heh…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

It took Roy a long time to pin Ed to the bed for the doctors to come in.

The next day the Colonel went back to the hospital. The shot took a while to go into place, and they wanted to make sure he didn't have any allergic reactions to it, since it's not like they have any records of what he's allergic to. I mean, they burned their house down how would anyone get all that medical records stuff anyway?

"Colonel Mustang?" A nurse called from the stationary.

"Yes?"

"If you would just sign here then the Fullmetal Alchemist can leave today with you." Said the overly-bubbly nurse.

"Oh yes, of course." Roy had to admit the nurse was kinda creepy…. Not like in a bad way but he gets kinda tired of people constantly flirting with him.

He raced down to Ed's hospital room. "Hey Ed you're free to go come on."

Ed's eyes lit up. "Seriously?!"

"Yup come on. You know what this means?"

"…Freedom?"

Roy laughed. "Ha! No. You're coming with me since Alphonse is gone and you're still all fidgety with everybody."

"Well duh." He deadpanned.

"Come on let's get back to my apartment." Roy said as he rolled his eyes.

They were almost to the car when that same nurse came running out holding one of Ed's shirts. "Sir, you left this," she said in between pants.

Roy grabbed it and said thanks. Before she let go of it they locked eyes before hers traveled down to the Colonel's crotch and smirked. Roy got uncomfortable and blushed slightly.

He heard a huff behind him before Ed marched up and snatched his shirt out of their hands. "Thanks for the shirt, lady. Last I checked though the Colonel's face was up here." He tapped Roy's head.

She smirked down at Ed before walking back to the building. "What a bitch…" Roy heard Ed mumble before they got into the car.

As they were driving in silence they passed a park. Ed was looking out his window before he turned and looked at Roy. "So… what do you wanna do?"

"Well it all depends what you feel up to doing, I think we should eat lunch firs- Hey, Ed what's wrong?" Mustang cut himself off as he noticed Ed eyes travelled from his head to the backseat window to the rear window as his eyes grew increasingly large.

"Stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Stop the fucking car!"

The car screeched to a halt and Mustang stared at Ed who looked to be slightly panicking. He practically jumped from the seat onto Mustang's lap to get a better view from the Colonel's window.

"E-Edward?"

Edward's head swiveled around so fast his braid smacked him in the face. His eyes were wide in fear and his lip quivering. He barely got out through his shaking,

"I just saw him."

**Uumm… you must really hate me for leaving a cliffhanger like this since I take so long to update… **

**FullmetalFan2 told me to move my ass when we were chattin' so I started writing a little each day and I got this out.**

**On some of my one-shots of RoyEd and my one AlMay fic, I wrote down 'review if you want' and then no one reviewed… I say that because im not forcing you to do anything like some people do where they say they want so many reviews or they're gonna not update, I'm just saying if you have something to say, say. It. **

**I wrote down that it doesn't matter if people review or not because I'd still write, which is true, I just meant that I'd still write but reviews make me feel all happy so DO review, and if you haven't checked out my other one-shots read them xD most are RoyEd and one's AlMay which I wrote for my friend, and it has RoyEd in it. I'm also writing this thing for a contest so it should be up soon, I got a prompt and I'm going to make it FMA and RoyEd so hopefully you guys will follow me so you can read it. It'll be up before the 20****th**** this month. **

**Ok enough rambling but please read that**

**Review, please, if you have the time.**


	8. Will you help me?

**Hii im back xD again I apologize for taking so long. But I was sick, I had to go to the hospital because I fainted and we were worried I had a concussion so I had to go to the hospital. They didn't let me go until about 6 in the morning and I walked in there around midnight. Bleh im better now and had some good ideas so I thought I'd write.**

**Also I got 2 reviews telling me to move my ass and my friend told me too also,so. Like literally, the review said MOVE YOUR ASS PLEASE. And then I got another one saying they were gonnna cry because they couldn't wait for another update and for me to please respond and I felt so bad because YOU'RE A GUEST SO I COULDN'T RESPOND TO YOU. **

**So I guess ill shut up now. Without further ado, I bring you: (that rhymed lol… *whispers* I made a funny..)**

**I don't own fullmetal alchemist, because if I did, and I'll put this down as my friend put it, that roy would fuck me. Also roy and ed would be humping each other like bunnies and mpreg would become a reality…**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ed scrambled towards the door on Mustang's side as best as he could while straddling the colonel's lap, trying to jam it open.

"Ed! No! Stop we can't do this right now!''

Ed swiveled around and glared at Roy. "What the hell are you talking about?! He's just walking around out there as if he's not wanted by the fucking military! Let go of me!"

Roy quickly grabbed Ed's hands to prevent him from opening the door and held them up on either side of his head. Edward tried to break his hands free but found he was unable as the colonel gripped his wrists tighter.

Ed groaned in frustration as he looked for a way to get out of the car. He quickly swung his head forward and head butted Roy in the temple. The colonel made a surprised pained sound in the back of his throat before his vision blurred and his body went limp.

He quickly shrugged out of the window in the driver's side, since the colonel happened to be laying limp against the door (He didn't want to open it and have him fall out of the car).

The boy started running down the street to where he saw his criminal, when he started slowing down after thinking about what he had just done. He just knocked out his superior officer, left him alone and defenseless in his car in the middle of the street, and just ran away, trying to catch the person who raped him. If that was even the man in the first place.

He was _so_ close to catching him though…

Ed's eyes started watering as he came to a stop.

'_What am I doing… I can't do this alone…'_

The blonde silently wiped his eyes clean from tears as he started walking back to where he left the colonel. Luckily, it was early morning still and there weren't hardly any cars, but he figured he should try to wake the colonel soon before someone did come.

He quietly walked back to the car and saw his commanding officer leaning against the car door. Ed smirked sadly at him. Mustang really looked like such a baby when he slept…

Ed walked over to the door and reached his hand through the still open window. He gently pushed back the stray hairs on Mustang's head before grabbing a fistful and yanking hard effectively startling the unconscious man into waking up.

Ed blushed and winced at the furious look on Roy's face. "I'm sorry." He blurted out before the yelling could start.

Roy's glare slightly softened while he looked at the blonde and groaned at his throbbing head. "What happened." Mustang groaned out.

Ed could tell by the tone in his voice that he was still mad, but at least it wasn't furious… or anything…

"I kinda knocked you out… and then left for five minutes to go after the guy… but-but I came back because I realized it was a bad idea so you can't get mad at me!"

His eyes started tearing up once more dreading the fuery of what would happen… god what was he becoming crying over everything. You couldn't blame him though, who knows what Mustang could do to him after that… he could have him fired for insubordination, personally 'fire' him if you would, or not let him stay at his house.

Roy rubbed his throbbing temples trying to think clearly. "Did you see him?"

Ed shook his head and looked at the ground solemnly. "No… Are… Are you mad at me?" The blonde winced waiting for the answer as he checked the Colonel's face out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to be if you don't call someone to drive us home. I can't drive-not even see straight practically with this headache you gave me."

"Well… your house is only 2 blocks away. We could walk?"

"I suppose. I'll park my car on the street quickly and we'll walk. I have to get your suitcase out of the trunk quickly."

The boy walked solemnly to the curb as he waited for the Colonel to swerve around to the side of the road and park the car.

He backed up quickly as Mustang nearly ran into him before shutting the car off and stepping out. "Kill me why don't you..." The blonde muttered as they started walking a slow pace after the Colonel got his luggage.

* * *

About ten minutes later they arrived at a small house that resembled a cabin. They both walked up to the home before Mustang took out his keys, dangling them around before finding the right key and opening the door.

As Ed walked in he barely had enough time to look around before Mustang dropped his bags at the ground and nearly sprinted to the kitchen. Ed ran after him and was greeted with the site of a puking Colonel in the trash can.

"A-Are you ok Colonel?"

He stood and walked to the kitchen counter rinsing his mouth off, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. The headache just made me nauseous, but I'm fine now. The nausea went away I think."

Ed made a soft 'oh' sound before sitting on the counter observing the way his colonel moved through the kitchen. Almost angel-like, if you imagined. The way his legs moved gracefully and carried that perfect body of his that stood proud and promised safety yet could completely destroy you at any given moment. One of the many reasons Ed looked up to him. He may complain a lot, but seeing the colonel was the highlight of his day.

Roy shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Ed. "What?" He chuckled a little nervously as he poured himself a glass of water.

Ed shook his head and cleared his voice. "…Nothing. Sorry I did that. Head-butted you, I mean…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take some pain medicine and I'll be fine. I'll be right back."

The blonde nodded and went over to sit on the couch as he waited for the Colonel to come back. The house seemed nice enough; it was fairly small, a chair over to the side next to a phonograph that led to a hallway with what seemed like had 2 bedrooms. On the right was the kitchen where Ed had become acquainted with recently.

He was woken from his thoughts hearing banging coming from the room the Colonel had walked in. Ed stood up and walked into the room thinking that Mustang was sick again and paused in the doorway, looking like he was trying his hardest not to drool, (and failing).

Mustang had his back to the door, not seeing Ed as he finished taking off his pants. Ed had guessed that the banging had come from the dresser drawers shutting, seeing as how they were rough and wouldn't close for the Colonel unless he put force on them. He watched as Roy fished out a pair of pants and a new shirt from the dresser changing out of his military uniform into comfortable clothing. The boxers he was wearing allowed Ed to see firm cheeks as he bent over to pick up his military uniform and put it on the bed. His back muscles moved and stretched as he put the shirt over his head and shrugged it on the rest of the way before finding his pants and stepping into them.

Roy turned around as he was zipping up his pants just in time for Ed to see the front of his boxers and shut the door quietly before silently running back over to the couch; trying to get his face to go back down to a tan shade instead of a bright red lipstick.

Edward took deep breaths trying to remain calm. He saw his superior officer's bulge in his pants, and it was big! Not the kind of bulge like it was an erection, just where you could see what was pressed up against his boxers. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Jeez, just his luck. Now whatever tiny thoughts he had about being sexual with the Colonel flew out the window. If he was this big, how did he know once they were starting to get somewhere (if they ever even would), that he wouldn't flip out on the poor man and freeze up?

He looked up as he heard the door to the bedroom open once again and was greeted with the Colonel now in his new clothes and slightly messy hair; probably messy from putting the shirt on. Mustang smiled at Ed and continued walking out of the room into the living room.

"You get the room next to mine, it's also closest to the bathroom if you need it. I'll put your bags on the bed and you can unpack when you feel like it." He started heading back to the guest room with the luggage when he heard Ed's voice and turned around to look at him.

"Thanks… Why are you… Why are you being so nice to me?" Ed stuttered after the sentence trying to reword the phrase after seeing the hurt look on Roy's face. "No! That's not what I meant! I mean… Why… Why you're doing all this for me. I mean, other people could have dealt with me. _I_ could have dealt with Winry if I had to, I just was curious as to why you wanted me to stay with you."

"Well… technically I am your legal guardian, so it's only natural for you to stay with me. But then also I don't mind you staying with me, it's nice to have company anyway." After Ed seemed satisfied with the response Mustang continued going down the hallway and plopping the luggage on the bed.

Ed walked in after a few moments and looked around at the room. "You have a nice house." He remarked suddenly.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to get breakfast started, you haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" When the blonde shook his head Mustang continued. "Alright. I'll make some breakfast for us and then we can hang out here for a while… I need to tell Hughes about us seeing the man, too."

The older Elric nodded solemnly knowing that Hughes would have to know. Maybe he could get a search party out there and find the asshole. He was really hoping to get his hands on that 'man,' if you could even call him that, and get his sweet revenge.

Roy walked out of the room patting Ed's head as he passed by. Ed glared at his luggage knowing that as soon as he opened it he would have to do something he hated.

_Unpacking._

He sighed as he walked over to the bed zipping open his luggage faintly hearing Roy in the other room talking to major Hughes.

"_Damn it, Hughes I didn't call to hear about your daughter!"_

The blonde chuckled under his breath as he heard the Colonel going through the same show with Maes on the phone as if it was rehearsed.

He frowned as he saw a white paper bag in the corner of his suitcase before remembering what had happened earlier that morning before the Colonel had come and picked him up.

-flashback-

"_Edward Elric?" The overly-bubbly nurse that Ed had grown to dislike over his week's stay at the hospital walked through the door with a paper bag in her hand._

"…_Yeah?"_

_She set the bag on the nightstand next to him before turning and smiling cheerfully at him. "You get to go home today! Now, before you can leave I need to let you know something. This bag," She pointed at it, "Has ointment you need to put on twice a day on your injury. We've been putting the medicine in your IV while you've been staying here the past week but seeing as how you don't have an IV anymore you need to apply it like lotion on your injured area."_

_Ed looked at the bag confusedly before glancing at the nurse and blushing. "But.. um… my 'injured area' is…"_

"_Yes, I'm aware. You need to either apply this ointment on your fingers and as bad as it sounds, you have to put them up your anus and coat the inner walls. If you aren't able to do it on your own maybe someone you trust could help you?"_

_He stuttered out words and simply nodded after deciding he didn't know what to say. _

"_Alright! Now, it's important that you coat deep inside, also. It might be hard to with fingers but the medicine's going to help your pain go away and heal up faster. So it's important you make sure to get deep enough."_

_Ed just sat there staring at the wall trying to make this conversation go away. Finally she left and he stuffed the paper bag into his suitcase before throwing it down and laying back on the bed trying to get some more sleep before the Colonel showed._

He groaned audibly as he recalled the embarrassing moment. Shit life just fucks with him endlessly. He opened the bag and pulled out the bottle of the ointment that supposedly made his ass stop aching. He stared at it for a long time before looking at his flesh hand. The fingers weren't very long, and he wasn't sure he even knew where that hole was in the first place...

He grumbled to himself grumpily as he knew what he had to do. Ed gathered up as much courage as he could before going out of the room and into the kitchen where Mustang was currently whistling as he stirred pancake batter in a bowl.

"Hey, Mustang…? Would you help me with something?" He winced at the ground lowering his gaze.

"Sure, Ed. Can it wait until I'm done with the food?"

"Yeah… It can."

After watching and admiring his superior officer's muscles once more from afar as he cooked their food, he felt his heart flutter as Mustang turned around and saw him checking him out before blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head, returning to putting food on the plates.

"Alright, it's done. What'd you need help with?"

Ed blushed suddenly and shoved the ointment at Roy holding it in the air. "With this…"

Roy walked up to Ed and took the bottle out of his hand. "And…?"

Edward huffed before grabbing Roy's hand and shoving him forwards into the bathroom in the hallway. "I can't reach. Your hands are bigger, and… I need you to do it."

"So I've heard. But do. What?!"

"Put the damn lotion on your fingers, and… um… put them on my… 'injury.'"

Roy's eyes had that glint of realization in them as he looked at Ed. "Oh..."

"Will you help me? The nurse said I had to do it twice a day, and it has to be deep, and it'll help the pain go away and also the cuts will heal more and sooner too-"

"Yes… Yes, I'll help you," The Colonel chuckled at Ed's ranting. "I'll try my best. Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Well… you're the only one I trust… Would you… Would you not… look, though?" Ed seemed to squeak as he said the last word.

"Of course, Ed."

* * *

**You all must hate me for cutting it off there but I figured since this was almost 3,000 words long and you already waited so long already I would just post this.**

**Also im a beta now xD **

**The next chapter will have lemony-goodness in it, so that's a warning. I apologize in advance though if it doesn't live up to your expectations, because im only 13 years old. Yes… so go easy on me haha**

**And im also accepting requests for stories! So if you want something written let me know xD**


End file.
